For the Ed, by the Ed
"For the Ed, by the Ed" is the 10th episode''' of Season 4 and the 87th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. ''In this episode, Eddy runs against Plank to see who should be king of the Cul-de-Sac. Plot Jonny is pretending Plank is a superhero when all of the sudden he notices The Kanker Sisters torturing Jimmy. As Jonny watches, May takes a caterpillar and tries to force Jimmy to eat it. How unsanitary!! Jimmy covers his mouth in vain, but the Kankers have no trouble in wrenching it back open. Then, Jonny throws Plank at the Kankers, and Plank lands in Lee's hair. Jimmy uses this moment to escape, but does not succeed because of the "creepy crawly creature" is inching its way towards him. Marie gets Plank out of Lee's hair, who lands on the ground, then May slips on Plank and collapses into her sisters, leaving the Kankers in a pile. The caterpillar is still crawling towards the scared Jimmy, with the fence blocking his path. Plank drops down face-front, preventing the caterpillar from further approaching Jimmy. Jonny and Jimmy then run off to tell everybody about how Plank's "saved" Jimmy from the Kankers. The Eds are drinking sodas so they can cash the bottles in for Jawbreakers. Ed burps, which leads Eddy and himself to try as burp as many times as they can. Edd is refusing to burp so Ed and Eddy are trying to convince Edd to do it. Out of peer pressure, Edd he tries to burp, but only a gasp comes out, causing Eddy to laugh, embarrassing Edd. The Eds notice that Jimmy and Jonny are running for the kids. Jonny runs around the cul-de-sac yelling that Plank is their hero. Jonny says Plank is the king of the cul-de-sac. Eddy then claims he wants an election, because he claims that he is the only King of the Cul-De-Sac and incorrectly states: "King have to be elected, 'ya know." Edd corrects him that kings are born into royalty, but Eddy ignores him. Then Edd says that it would be a great experience, rambling on about thing the other Eds aren't interested in, but then he finally burps, and Ed says "An angel jut got it's wings, Double D.", while Edd is embarrassed. Meanwhile, Kevin is testing Rolf on how long he could hold his breath, then Jonny disturbs their testing. Jimmy is telling Nazz and Sarah about his run-in with the Kankers. Rolf hears the part about the "creepy crawly creature", and runs homeward, screaming "MAMA!". Edd announces the beginning of the election, and says that the king of the cul-de-sac is "Candidate" Eddy. Ed shows up pulling a wagon with Eddy in it, all the while playing some sort of fanfare using most of his limbs. Eddy comes up to Jonny and pulls down Plank and says "Vote for me you bald badger!". Edd then tells him that voters "need to see compassion" in a leader. Eddy then gives a speech using Ed as his podium, but makes many mistakes reading the cards Edd gave him, making Kevin say that the speech is "snoresville", causing everyone to leave. Eddy then tries to think of an idea to prove he's king, not Plank. He decides to get some "dirt" on Plank. Later, Ed and Eddy go to Jonny's house, and Eddy tells Ed to get some "dirt". Eddy starts pacing franticly, when Ed comes with a bag, which Eddy opens, revealing it to be full of dirt, literally. Eddy pulls up a plant, whose roots open and reveal a photograph. The picture fades off-screen, but it's not revealed what's on the picture. Edd comes out with fresh cookies and scrapes them out of the oven and onto the plate. Everyone is attracted (except Rolf, who claims the smell is foul, and that it reminds him of the smell of his Nano's decaying toenails) and Edd reveals that they are having an election. Eddy comes up and shows everyone the picture, causing Jimmy to start crying and different reactions from the rest of the kids. The viewers still can't see the picture, and Jonny wants it, because he wants to know where they got it. Eddy gives the picture to Ed and he holds it high in the air. Ed gives back the picture after Jonny asked him, so Jonny says turns to the crowd at large and says Plank just made a mistake. Then, Kevin starts arguing with Eddy, then Ed puts a shovel under Kevin's feet and throws him into the ballot booth. After Kevin takes his cookie for voting, Ed comes up with the rest of the kids on the shovel. Edd then says "Um, one voter per shovelful..." The rest of the kids vote (including the Eds). Eddy did not vote yet, then we see Eddy is stuffing lots of paper in the ballot box written "Eddy". It reveals that Edd switched the ballot box after he voted, only taking one vote from Eddy. Edd then reads the votes, and Plank wins. Edd and Eddy then fight in the box, since Eddy accused Edd of voting for Plank and Eddy got only one vote. Ed jumps in and throws Edd and Eddy out, and goes crazy in the box. Memorable Quotes *'Edd: "Our first vote goes to Eddy." Eddy: "Bingo!" Edd: "Next, we have one for Plank." Jonny: "Right on!" Edd: "Ooo... and another for Plank." Eddy: "Huh?" Edd: "And one for... Rolf?" Rolf: "Thank you." Edd: "Yes well… and here's another one for Plank. Yes, and Plank again. Another one for Plank. And last but not least… uh, we seem to have a spoiled ballot. Cookies don't count I'm afraid." ---- *'Jimmy': Plank's "rescue" "My hero!" Jonny: "He pulverized em'! Let's give a name for him! Go tell everybody!" ---- *'Eddy':'' Plank'' "Ask not what he can do for the cul-de-sac, baldy, ask what I'm gonna do to him once when this election is over!" Edd: "Candidate Eddy!" Eddy: "The public has a right to know, Double D, because knowing helps them vote for the right guy!" Kevin: "Got that right, Abe." ---- *'Ed': "FREE BUTTONS!" throwing buttons at the kids ---- *'Ed': ballots in the air "YAY! WAY TO LOSE, EDDY!" ---- *'Rolf': his nose of Edd's cookies "Why does Rolf smell the odor of Nano's decaying toenails?" ---- *'Edd': "Why, just the thought of implementing a democratic system within the confines of suburban living is..." burps then blushes Ed: An angel just got its wings, Double D." ---- *'Rolf': "A wooden board saved you from three evil witches and a creepy crawly? home in panic "MAMA! THE FAIRY TALES THAT HAUNT ROLF HAVE COME TRUE!" Transcript For the Ed, by the Ed (transcript) Trivia/Goofs *In this episode, Rolf is smart enough to know Plank is not a living creature, but in "Urban Ed," he talked to cardboard people thinking they were real. *May didn't know what Plank was in this episode, but in "Home Cooked Eds," she used Plank as a back scratcher. It is possible, however, that she didn't get a clear look at Plank while he was airborne, or his cape distracted her. *When Edd announces the ballots, there are ten kids (including Plank), but only eight are counted, including Rolf and the cookie. But only Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Ed, Jonny, Plank, Edd and Eddy are seen or mentioned during voting which could explain why 8 ballots are counted. So Sarah and Jimmy might have been considered too young to vote. *Election results: **'Plank': 5 **'Eddy': 1 (Eddy voted for himself) **'Rolf': 1 (It wasn't Rolf, since he thanked whoever voted for him.) **'Cookie': 1 (Ed's vote) *The picture that Eddy showed to the kids somehow involved Plank doing something bad, possibly commiting a shameful deed. Jonny said in response "We all got skeletons in our closets!" which is a figure of speech meaning that people have secrets. *In Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Mis-Edventures (GBA), Plank in his superhero outfit serves as a checkpoint. *Eddy's dialogue to Jonny of "Ask not..." at the election booth is a spoof of John F. Kennedy's inauguration speech. *All the characters appeared and spoke in this episode. *Apparently, Double D has difficulty burping inappropriately until now. Video lKkVYjC9U90 Category:Episodes Category:Season 4